Tool boxes for mounting across or in the beds of pickup trucks are commonly used to facilitate the carrying of tools. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,423 issued Feb. 8, 1972, discloses such a tool box, featuring a pivoting cover with cooperating latch means. It will be appreciated that various other similar tool boxes are presently in use. However, in addition to carrying tools to a job site, it is often desirable to carry food and refreshment such that work in a remote area is not unduly delayed or disrupted by reason of lunch or refreshment breaks. Thus, it is desirable to have a refrigeration unit present at the job site such that food and refreshments may be maintained at the desired, or required, temperature. Further, it may be desirable or necessary to refrigerate certain items or substances used in the work being performed, such as chemicals and medicines. However, the tool boxes presently known in the art do not offer the convenience of a refrigeration compartment, thus, other arrangements must be made where refrigeration facilities are necessary or desirable. In that regard, various portable refrigeration units are known in the art, such as those disclosed in U S. Pat. No. 6,850,006, issued Nov. 26, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,405, issued Jan. 7, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,510, issued Aug. 1, 1978. However, none of these portable coolers are adapted to be releasably secured in or across the bed of a truck, and none provide the convenience of having an integrated unit providing storage facilities, tool carrying facilities, and refrigeration facilities.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool carrier with a refrigeration compartment for mounting across the bed of a pickup truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool carrier with a refrigeration unit which uses a truck's electrical system as a power source.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tool carrier with a refrigeration unit which is removable such that the unit may be easily repaired and serviced, and such that the refrigeration housing may be used for other purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool carrier with refrigeration compartment which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.